


The Reasons

by captainamergirl



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam gives Addison The D, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam gives Addison a whole slew of reasons why they belong together. Set sometime in early Season 5. *I still wish Addisam had been endgame*





	The Reasons

**The Reasons**

"Ugh, we can't do this!" Addison said as her back hit the desk, sending files flying every which way. Sam's hands were already hiking up her skirt and his fingers tracing the plush lips of her pussy. She groaned.

"You want me to stop?" Sam asked, starting to smooth down her skirt.

"Did I say that?" Addison asked and reared up to kiss him on the lips. Her tongue was then inside his mouth and he adeptly stroked hers with his own. Their tongues battled as Sam was busy running his hands up and down Addison's exposed thighs.

When they came up for air, Addison panted out again, "We can't do this."

"Don't start that shit up again. You know you want this."

"We're bad for each other. All we do is _oooooh!"_ Addison cried out, her body spasming as Sam dug his knuckles deep inside of her, rubbing his fingers almost forcefully against her clit.

"What were you going to say?" Sam asked as he thrust his fingers in and out of her heat.

"That we are –" she broke off as he plundered her pussy, doing things with his fingers no man had ever seemed to have before – _"Uhhhhh!"_

"Yeah I got that loud and clear," Sam said. He tossed aside her panties. They landed somewhere in the general vicinity of the office door. He then reached for the buckle on his trousers as Addison throbbed with desire, languidly sprawled across the desk, her body humming with the possibilities of what Sam was about to do.

His boxers and trousers pooled around his ankles; he never even removed his shoes. She spread her legs still wider as he stepped between them and drove deep inside of her. He was engorged, rock hard as ever, and if Addison were honest with herself she would have to admit that he knew exactly what to do to turn her into a puddle of helpless desire.

"Fuck, Sam!" She shrieked as he squeezed her nipples while continuing to thrust harder and harder into her. Her legs locked around his lean hips, her high heels biting into his back. He picked her up and carried her to the opposite wall. Her back met the plaster and she groaned with pleasure as he kept up his ministrations. His fingers slid between their bodies and he thumbed her slit before pressing a finger inside of her. They fucked like animals against the wall and then Addison sagged against him, her face resting in the crook of his neck.

"Marry me, baby," Sam whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Sam, you know that we're-"

"Bad for each other. So you say but I can give you lots of reasons why we're good together too." He touched her nipples, massaging them roughly until they were straining against the fabric of her blouse.

"Sam-"

"Do you need me to count the ways?" Sam asked. "I am not letting you out of this office until you say 'yes'."

Addison leaned forward and kissed him flush on the mouth, whispering against his lips, "You better remind me… _a lot."_

Sam nodded, accepting the challenge. He lowered her to her feet. Her legs felt like they were made of limp spaghetti noodles. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the desk. "On your stomach."

"Sam," she whispered hoarsely. He nibbled her earlobe.

"I _said,_ on your stomach. This is reason number one why you should become my wife. You'll get this – one of your favorite positions – every morning like clockwork. And I know you so well, baby. I know what you like and what you hate. I know everything about you. That's reason number two… You ready?" He inched up her skirt again as her stomach sandwiched to the desk.

Her breath was coming out heavy as she waited for him, poised and ready. He licked his index finger and worked it into her snug little hole. She let out a wanton moan as he spread her wide and came to stand right behind her. He was driving into her in the next moment and his hips gyrated against the globes of her ass as he moved inside of her, thrusting in and out, in and out. She moaned his name "Sam, Sam" over and over again as his hips pumped against her ass. He felt so fucking good inside of her. She wriggled her ass, begging him for more. He obliged and soon she felt him piston inside of her as she become a tremoring heap of wetness on her desk.

She sprawled there for a moment and then he was pulling out of her. He leaned over her and nipped the line of her throat, his teeth biting into her skin and making her moan. "You ready for reason _numero tres?"_

"I won't be able to walk soon," Addison weakly protested. Then she nodded. "But, yeah I'm ready."

She allowed him to take her by the hand and lead over to the plush chair she sat in when she had her sessions with the psychiatrist. He got down between her legs and soon was licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of her thighs. He worked his way up and she arched back as his tongue blazed a hot trail of fire to her entrance. He went deep into her then, determined to eat her clean out. She bucked in her seat and her hands grasped his shoulders, latching onto them and digging her nails deep into his skin.

It didn't take long before she was coming all over his tongue. She thought he was done but he surprised her as always by lapping at her until she was screaming with pleasure once more. Her legs looped around his shoulders and he began to sup on her once more.

When she came again just as fiercely, she looked at him. Her legs sagged against his shoulders. She knew that she wouldn't make it through reasons four and five, let alone six or seven. She had been thoroughly fucked; _ravished._ She was beyond sated and her whole body hummed. Her skin was pink with a sex flush.

"I got a lot more reasons," Sam said. "But I know you're tired so I'll give you the best reason of all to marry me … I love you, Addison. Maybe I'm not perfect – okay, far from it - but I love you so damn much. You've been my greatest surprise and joy. Please, be my wife. Let's forget about everyone else and what they expect and just go for this."

Addison's eyes misted. "You think we can make it? I mean, we've both been divorced before. We've both been hurt; went through the emotional ringer. I couldn't take it if I lost you."

"You won't. I'm in it to win it – for the long haul. I love you _. Please,_ Addie."

A tear spilled down her cheek. "Alright, Sam, I'll marry you. I want that; just be gentle okay?"

He smirked. "I thought you liked it hard."

She smiled. "I meant, with my heart."

Sam nodded. "I will make mistakes but there will never be another moment in your life where you have to doubt my feelings for you. I swear that."

She hugged him and nibbled his collarbone. Before long, they were at it again.

When they finally emerged from Addison's office sometime later, they found the whole team at Oceanside Wellness hovering about with eyes wide, looking shocked.

"We're getting married!" Addison announced.

"We know," Pete said. "The _whole_ of California knows."

Sam smirked. He had loved certainly loved his woman right and now they were looking forward to a great life. _Together._ The way it always should have been.

THE END.


End file.
